


The Cure for Desire

by lukinha_jesus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Elrond, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukinha_jesus/pseuds/lukinha_jesus
Summary: The last time Legolas visited Lothlórien he was caught by surprise by Haldir's knowledge of aphrodisiacs, which led to an unforgettable and undignified encounter that certainly took its toll on Legolas' psyche. When the prince later finds himself in the company of the Lord of Imladris, he is still haunted by this shameful secret, and Elrond can tell something is not right. Lord Elrond's help may be exactly what the prince needs now.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

 

 

Being the Prince of Mirkwood meant that more often than he would like to, Legolas was sent by his father in diplomatic visits to other lands, in order to gather information, share information, or simply maintain good relations with other elves. Since Thranduil preferred to stay in his domain, Legolas spent a great deal of his time traveling and being in contact with other elves. He didn't mind it, mostly. Sometimes Legolas stumbled upon a small adventure and a chance to perfect his archery skills, and the young prince usually enjoyed the interaction with other elves.

That visit to Lórien, however, was about to change that. Since the moment he arrived, Legolas could feel his cousin's eyes on him. At first Legolas told himself that Haldir was just curious and wanted to be friendly, but as the day unfolded, Legolas began to realize that there was little friendliness in the way his cousin Haldir studied him. Under the Lothlórien elf's look, Legolas felt uncomfortable, as if Haldir undressed him with his eyes. Lust wasn't a very elvish feeling, at least not where Legolas came from.

His visit to the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien had been pleasant. Legolas marveled at the beauty of Lady Galadriel, and how knowledgeable she was. He spent a little over two weeks in their company, learning from them, and, truth be told, trying to avoid Haldir. On the last day of his stay, however, avoiding Haldir proved to be a problem. When his older cousin invited him to explore the Lórien woods in front of the Galadriel and Celebron, Legolas did not want to seem rude. Perhaps he was just imagining Haldir's impure looks; perhaps he should give his cousin a chance.

Therefore, Legolas followed Haldir into the woods, and when they were far enough from other elves, Haldir stopped and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder so he would do the same.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I could not take my eyes off you since the moment you arrived," Haldir confessed. "Have you not noticed it?" There was a leering smile on his face.

Legolas felt awkward. He didn’t want to be impolite, but he didn't want anything with Haldir. Sexual adventures had not been the purpose of his visit. Even though Legolas enjoyed sex, on occasion, it was not an important part of his life. The prince preferred to focus his energy on more practical things.

"I have," Legolas admitted.

"Do you not return the interest?" Haldir seemed amused as he studied Legolas.

"I…I'm flattered. It's just not in my plans."

Haldir took a step closer so their faces were just inches apart.

"Perhaps I can change your mind, fair cousin…" Haldir put a hand at the back of Legolas' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Even though Legolas tried to resist it, the pull on his neck was stronger than he anticipated.

"I'm sorry," Legolas broke the kiss and lifted a hand to keep a distance between them.

"You don't have to be daddy's good boy here… You and I, we can enjoy ourselves. I'm sure we can have a good time together." Haldir was infatuated with Legolas' beauty. Even though he had been around Galadriel and her obvious beauty for a long time, Legolas struck him with a freshness and innocence that were unlike anything Haldir had seen before. The very fact that Legolas resisted him just served to make Haldir desire him more.

When Haldir tried to kiss him again, Legolas stepped back and his temper began to flare.

"I should head back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be such a prude, cousin…I'm sure that under these layers of self-control there's a wild princeling dying to have some fun."

Legolas' heart skipped a beat. He did not like the way Haldir looked at him right now. When he tried to turn around, though, Legolas was taken by surprise by two Lórien elves, looking a lot like Haldir, that jumped down from high branches in the trees around them and held Legolas' shoulders firmly.

"What's going on?" Legolas frowned and his blue eyes were wide and questioning.

Haldir reached into a small pouch at his waist. The two elves holding Legolas grinned when they saw the small blue flowers that he took from the pouch.

"This is scorpion grass. Have you ever heard of it? These little blue flowers are the most potent elven aphrodisiac in Middle-earth. They can surely make you change your mind, cousin."

Legolas' heart raced now. He shook his head and tried to move.

"Don't. I don't want it. Don't do this."

"C'mon, little leaf…just one deep sniff at these and you'll beg me to possess you."

"No!" Legolas twisted away but the two other elves behind him held his arms when Haldir approached the blue flowers to his nose and pushed them against his nostrils. Legolas held his breath and squirmed desperately. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't!

Haldir put a hand at the back of Legolas' neck and pushed the flowers hard into his nose in a way that his hand covered the prince's mouth, so Legolas would have to draw breath eventually.

The more Legolas twisted, the faster he ran out of oxygen, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath and the sweet smell of those little blue flowers invaded his lungs and hit his brain.

"That's a good boy, Legolas," Haldir teased, his eyes clouded with lust and expectation. "Deep breath now. There you go."

After he had taken a couple of deep breaths, Haldir stepped back and watched him. The other two elves loosened their grip on Legolas but did not release him.

The Prince panted and looked around warily. His heart was pounding, and he could feel the drug running through his veins already.

"Let me go. Tis not fair! I do not want this!" Legolas gritted his teeth and groaned.

"In ten minutes or so you'll think differently, cousin. And then we can all enjoy a good moment together," Haldir grinned, and so did the elves holding Legolas.

When he realized the implications of that, Legolas struggled anew. "Nay! Let me go!!"

"Shhh…it's okay…just let it work."

Legolas didn't want that, he didn't want to have sex with Haldir, and he definitely didn't want to have sex with Haldir's companions as well. However, just as Haldir had said, in about ten minutes or so, Legolas felt the powerful effect of the aphrodisiac take control of his body and make his resistance crumble. It felt as though his body was on fire. Legolas could feel the heat spreading inside of him and pooling in his groin, and he hated how helpless he was against it.

"There, there…don't you feel better already?" Haldir studied Legolas' dilated pupils and rosy cheeks. "Let him go. He won't fight anymore."

"I hate you!" Legolas panted. When Haldir got closer and slammed their mouths together, Legolas tried to fight him, but only weakly. The moment Haldir's tongue invaded his mouth, Legolas felt himself get hard and hot, and his body quivered when Haldir's hands started to explore.

"My, my….you're so pretty, Legolas…" Haldir's blue eyes were dark with lust. Legolas could feel the evidence of his cousin's arousal pressing against him. "I can hardly wait to be buried deep inside you."

"No…" Legolas protested feebly.

He felt several pairs of hands touching him and undressing him, and then there were lips on his neck and shoulders, and tongues teasing his nipples. Legolas moaned and shuddered. His body was afire, and his cock throbbed against his taut lower abdomen.

Haldir tugged painfully at Legolas' golden mane and forced him to open his mouth for his two digits. He then slipped his fingers in and out of the prince's mouth in a mimicked movement of what he really wanted to do.

One of Haldir's companions got on his knees and took Legolas in his mouth, causing a loud betraying moan to echo in the woods. "Gods…!" Legolas' knees could barely hold him up as a mouth sucked him deeply. He was drowning in lust, despite his mind's feverish screams for it to stop, his body was captive and willing.

Legolas thrust into the warm mouth wrapped around his erection as Haldir's tongue claimed his mouth obscenely. The third elf approached Legolas from behind and the prince jerked when he felt wet fingers probing his opening.

"Nay!" Legolas tried to twist away. His protest died in Haldir's mouth when fingers breached him and opened him with scissor like movements.

Legolas was panting and sweating when Haldir pushed the others aside and brought Legolas down on his knees. He stood before the young prince and pushed the tip of his swollen cock against Legolas' lips.

"Suck me, princeling."

Legolas shut his eyes. He wanted to run away, he felt so embarrassed. This was so humiliating. He was being used, and yet his body _ached_ with need. His lips parted and he was forced to taste Haldir's liquid arousal on his tongue. The blond elf from Lórien moaned low in his throat and his fingers held Legolas' hair to keep him in place for his deep thrusts. Legolas gagged and choked, causing Haldir to grin at the sight.

"Shh…just relax your throat. You can take it all, cousin. Yeah, that's it. That's a good little prince."

Legolas felt tears run down his cheeks. He was so humiliated and so aroused that he couldn't handle it. The fingers once again found their way inside him, and this time they stroked his prostate over and over until Legolas shuddered and tried to thrust back. That earned appreciative and jeering laughter from the elves around him, and Legolas' cheeks burned with heat and with shame.

"Make him come," Haldir instructed the others. "I want him to come with my cock in his mouth."

The two elves obeyed. The one behind Legolas fingered him faster, and the remaining elf wrapped a hand around Legolas' cock and stroked.

Caught between the double stimulation, Legolas cried and drooled around Haldir's cock. He felt as if he was going to shatter and break. It was too good, impossibly good, his body needed release so much, so badly…

The first time Legolas came, he whimpered loudly and his body stumbled forward. He felt his orgasm tingling all over his legs and arms, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"That was good, Legolas. See? It's not so bad to let go and have some fun."

Haldir pushed Legolas on his hands and knees and knelt behind him, holding the prince's hips with a bruising, possessive grip.

"I'm going to ride you now, cousin. I bet you're so very tight."

"Nay! Don't! Please!" Legolas's protests died when a hard cock was pushed inside his mouth at the same time Haldir's hardness pushed inside of him. Legolas shuddered and his eyes stung with tears at the unexpected pain.

"Just relax, it'll feel good in a moment," one of the elves said, but Legolas didn't know who it was.

Soon there was a hand on his cock, bringing him back to a state of hardness and urgency, and despite all his mind's cries, Legolas responded beautifully to the fingers stroking him. He moaned and humped the hand jerking him off, and he blushed at the taunting grins from the elves around him. Haldir slapped his bottom playfully, adding to Legolas' torment.

The prince tried to shut his eyes and fight it, but the aphrodisiac was still intense in his blood current. When Haldir began to stroke his prostate with his thrusts, Legolas bucked into him wantonly, feeling hot with shame and desire.

The elf stroking him stood beside the one feeding Legolas his cock, and now there were two hard members demanding attention from his mouth. Legolas knew he shouldn't comply, he knew he should fight, but _damn_ …it felt _good_ , and he wanted release, he could feel it building again, and he wanted to come so it would all go away…

Haldir closed his fist around Legolas' cock and stroked at the same time he pounded hard into him.

"Is that good, cousin? Do you like it?"

When Legolas didn't answer, Haldir assaulted his prostate with a hard thrust and wanked his cock faster.

"Yes!!" Legolas groaned, defeated. "Yeah, please…"

Haldir seemed pleased with the response.

"Please what?" the muscles in his abdomen flexed every time he thrust deeply into Legolas' submissive body. "Please stop?"

"No!" Legolas whined.

Haldir stroked him faster, knowing Legolas was close.

"Please what, cousin?" he teased mercilessly.

Legolas felt the tears running down his cheeks. He was desperate. "Please make come."

Haldir groaned and removed his hand. Legolas whimpered at the loss, but he groaned when Haldir thrust harder.

"This time I'll make you come on my cock, would you like that?"

"Please, please…" Legolas' body was shaking with arousal. He needed to come. It hurt!

The Prince closed his hand around his own cock and stroked, but Haldir slapped it away and slapped his bottom hard. "None of that!" he chided. "We'll tell you when you can come, prince Legolas."

"Please…"

"He begs so prettily," one of Haldir's companions beamed.

"Doesn't he?" the other agreed.

Haldir bit down on Legolas' neck possessively and angled his hips to stroke his pleasure spot with every thrust. Haldir couldn't last, but it was okay because he knew they were only getting started. He wrapped his hand around Legolas' cock again and stroked, and that was when the Mirkwood elf started shaking and his muscles tightened around Haldir's cock and his come coated Haldir's hand.

"Oh, fuck!" Haldir dug his fingers into Legolas' flesh and bottomed out inside the prince, coming deep and hard.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing in the woods. Legolas' body was already strained and abused, but the Lórien elves were far from being done with him.

"It's my turn now."

Legolas felt another pair of hands grab his hips and another hard cock push inside of him. He cried at the feeling. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt, but at the same time, it was exactly what his body needed.

"Please…no more…" he begged weakly when the elf began to pound into him.

"Pull him onto your lap. I want to play with him," Haldir instructed.

Legolas closed his eyes to hide his shame. He was helpless, they all knew that. In fact, that was part of the fun, as Legolas could tell. They were getting off from his torment and his embarrassment. Legolas realized that before they let him go, before the aphrodisiac wore off and before they were completely sated, they would make him beg, and they would take him in every position, however Legolas liked or not—and he would like it, and he would beg for more, and then he would come for them.

The blond elf behind him sat on his heels and pulled Legolas on his lap, impaling him on his cock. Legolas could feel his thighs shake under the strain of being lifted up and brought down on the elf's hardness, and he could feel the fingers around his neck, not hurting, just reminding him of how helpless he truly was.

"It's okay, Legolas…just relax and let us take care of you." When Haldir's hand closed around his cock, Legolas whimpered in mix of pain and pleasure. His body was in need of a moment to recover, but the demanding strokes and the drug in his system were more powerful than anything else, and within minutes Legolas was painfully hard again, and he knew that he would start begging pretty soon, too.

"Please, please…" he didn't even know if he was begging for it to end or for them to continue. Every time he was brought down on the elf's lap, his prostate was stroked, and when Legolas looked down he could see Haldir's mouth swallowing his cock until the base. Legolas shuddered and bucked between the two bodies pleasing him.

His eyes rolled back at the pleasure, and Legolas barely protested when an engorged cock was pushed past his lips. Instead, he wrapped his lips greedily around it and sucked. The aphrodisiac had won; it had broken him. Legolas didn't care about anything except his pleasure and his release, and when his captors realized he had stopped fighting altogether, they chuckled. Legolas felt ashamed and utterly humiliated, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered. The drug reached its peak in his blood and Legolas brought himself up and down of his own accord, needing to feel that hard cock deep, needing it to stroke his prostate and make him shudder.

The prince grabbed at Haldir's head and thrust into his hot mouth, and his own lips closed around the cock being fed to him. When his next orgasm hit him, Legolas nearly collapsed. His body went limp and he shook at the slightest of touches, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Legolas whimpered softly when he was once again stroked into arousal, when another cock filled his already sore body and yet another slipped past his raw lips.

The prince shut his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

Nevertheless, it seemed to go on forever.

When hours later Legolas was finally left alone, he was bruised and pleased. His broken mind floated out of a body that was spent and stated with residual pleasure and soreness.

When he realized it was over, Legolas cried tears of sheer exhaustion and relief.

 

\------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 _A/N:_ This short little fic wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to give it a chance and write it down... I hope there will be people interested... *fingers crossed*

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

A couple of years later, in Mirkwood, Thranduil sent for his son and waited for him in the great hall of his house. When the Prince walked in, in his green tunic and light brown leggings, the King smiled at him and handed him a piece of parchment.

"I have a new mission for you, son. Prepare your horse, you'll be leaving in a few days."

Legolas' heart raced. Another visit? Please, not Lothlórien, Legolas couldn't do that again. He hadn't told anyone about the shameful encounter with Haldir and his friends in the woods. That was a dirty little secret, and Legolas would be mortified if anyone found out about how he had been used—and how much he had enjoyed it—by the Lorien elves. The thought of having to face Haldir made Legolas's blood rush faster and his fingers grow cold with panic.

"I would like you to visit Lord Elrond in Rivendell and discuss some of the topics in this message with him. I seek his wise advice on important matters."

Legolas released the breath he had been unknowingly holding and relaxed considerably. He took the parchment and looked at it for a moment.

"Will Lord Elrond be expecting me then?"

"He will. I am certain my friend will give you the due hospitality."

Legolas felt relief wash him over. Lord Elrond was a familiar face to him. He had seen the Lord of Imladris about fifty years ago. He was a noble, respectful elf, whose wisdom and bravery were known to all in Middle Earth. Legolas had always admired the wise Lord, and the prospect of being in his company lifted Legolas' spirits.

"Yes, Ada. I will prepare to leave."

"Thank you, Legolas. Travel safely."

Legolas left the hall and walked outdoors towards his horse. After what had happened in Lorien, the prince had returned home and avoided any kind of traveling. He didn't want to leave Mirkwood, even though he knew it made no sense. Legolas felt safe being home, and for many nights after the assault on him, the prince had had trouble to rest his mind, waking up in the middle of the night with his heart racing and his mouth dry. And, eventually, to his shame and sorrow, a hardness he couldn't prevent.

Lord Elrond was safe, though. His father had known Elrond and Glorfindel for years, and the elves from Rivendell had always been kind and dignified. Enough time had passed since Legolas' visit to Lorien to make him feel safe enough to leave his home, and the thought of getting together and talking to the intriguing and knowledgeable Elrond helped convince him that it would be all right.

The Prince prepared a few items he would need, saddled his horse and took his bow, and after two years hiding and trying to bury Lothlórien deep in a forgotten part of his mind, he was ready to travel again.

 

~ * ~

 

After a few days riding, Legolas arrived in Rivendell and was greeted by Glorfindel.

"Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil. We are pleased to have you here in our land."

"Thank you." Legolas got off his horse and let a dark-haired elf who had approached take care of him.

"Lord Elrond is waiting for you inside."

Legolas was led through the large balcony and the halls of Imladris, and he found the Lord sitting behind a wood desk, studying an open book before him.

"My Lord," Legolas bowed reverently.

Elrond closed the book and stood up.

"Legolas. Well met, Prince." He walked towards the blond elf and put a hand on his shoulder. "How is my friend, King Thranduil?"

"He is well, my Lord. He sends you his greetings. He wished he could have come, but he believed it was important for him to stay and defend our lands."

"I see your father hasn't changed," Elrond said enigmatically.

Legolas smiled softly at that.

"But I am pleased to see you. It has been a while since you were last here, isn't it so?"

"About fifty years or so."

"So long? Indeed, I am older than I look."

"You do not look old at all, my Lord," Legolas said the words quickly and without thinking too much, and he blushed when he realized he had said them. Thankfully, the Lord simply smiled politely and started to walk around the halls.

"I'll show you around. There are plenty of rooms where you can rest and keep your things. My sons are out traveling, but Arwen will be delighted to see you."

Legolas followed Elrond as he showed him around the halls of Rivendell, and then outside, as the Lord showed him around the land. It wasn't much different from what Legolas remembered. What with the beautiful waterfalls and the trees, it was a lovely place to be.

The fact that the Lord himself had stopped his studies in order to show him around made Legolas feel special and privileged. He knew the Lord was often busy, having to deal with many different matters and different people who sought his help and advice. Legolas felt almost unworthy of the attention, but definitely glad to have it.

"Thank you for your time, Lord," Legolas said after a couple of hours being shown around.

"It was my pleasure, fair prince. I assume your father has business with me."

"He does. I brought a message from him."

"I shall read it soon. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the stay in my lands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to some other messages."

"Of course, my Lord," Legolas bowed respectfully when Elrond turned around and went back inside.

The prince sighed deeply and took in the air of Rivendell. He had been afraid to leave Mirkwood again after what had happened, but Legolas knew he had made the right choice to come to Imladris. He couldn't dwell in the past. What had happened in Lorien was a shameful, isolated event that Legolas tried to wipe out of his memory. There was no reason to think about it, talk about it, or anything like it. It was still very fresh and recent in his mind, only two years, but Legolas was going to leave it behind. As long as no one knew about it, he would move on as if it had never happened.

 

~ * ~

 

For the next couple of days, Legolas hardly saw the Lord of Imladris. Indeed, Elrond was always studying something or having meetings about relevant subjects concerning Middle-earth.

Legolas didn't mind waiting, though. He got reacquainted with Arwen during this time and took long walks through the land that helped clear his thoughts. Rivendell was beautiful, and he felt better in there than he had felt in quite a while. The Prince supposed it had something to do with Elrond's healing energy.

When the Lord finally had time to read Thranduil's message, he found Legolas in the gardens of Rivendell and surprised the prince with his company.

"My Lord," Legolas' heart raced when Elrond joined him in his walking through the land. The Lord's presence was powerful enough to make Legolas instantly fascinated to be in his company.

"My apologies for not talking to you sooner, Legolas."

"Please, there's no need to apologize. I can see how many elves seek your advice. I wouldn't dare disturb you, Lord." Legolas studied the dark-haired, tall elf walking beside him. "I'm flattered that you had time to read my father's message."

"And I will reply to him in no time. I need to get some information from some old books in the library, but in a few more days I will have everything he requests written down for him."

The two of them were walking in the middle of the woods, surrounded by green and with the blue sky above their heads. It was a beautiful, warm afternoon.

"Thank you," Legolas bowed.

"How about you, fair Legolas? Have you been well?" Elrond's blue-grey eyes studied the younger elf walking beside him.

The hint of a small shadow crossed Legolas' blue eyes, but it was very fast and barely there. Elrond frowned a little and narrowed his eyes with curiosity, but just as suddenly as the change in Legolas' features appeared, it was gone. The prince smiled and nodded.

"I am well, Lord. Thank you for asking. I have been visiting many places to send my father's word, but for the past two years I chose to stay home."

"I hear you are quite the accomplished archer."

"I practice very hard, my Lord." Legolas beamed under Elrond's attention. The fact that such a powerful warrior had heard of his skills made him feel extremely happy and almost shy.

Elrond smiled at Legolas' reaction. Right now there was nothing but pride and joy on his face. Perhaps Elrond had imagined something that wasn't there. The prince seemed at ease and eager to speak about his home and his practicing, so Elrond walked beside him and listened to Legolas tell him tales of Mirkwood. For Elrond, it was important to talk to the younger elves of Middle-earth. The noble aristocrat knew that it was important to keep his mind young by listening to those who were hundreds, and in Legolas' case, thousands of years younger than him. Besides, the young and handsome prince was great company.

"And how is the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien?"

Legolas knew that question was coming, so he didn't seem disturbed by it. Of course the Lord would ask about his visit to Lorien, there was nothing wrong about it. Nothing happened in that visit anyway, nothing worth being upset over.

"Lady Galadriel is alluring, Lord. She also spoke very fondly of you during the time I was there."

Legolas looked around quickly and asked something about Rivendell that caused Lord Elrond's attention to shift back to where they were now instead of Legolas' earlier trips.

The prince walked beside the Lord and relished listening to Elrond tell him about the foundation of Rivendell, many, many years ago, and a little bit of elven history. How could one not admire such wisdom? Legolas drank every word like an eager student, and by reading Legolas' keen interest, Elrond allowed himself to go on and explain details about Rivendell and its elves.

Elrond stopped before some bushes, crouched and picked up something. Legolas looked at the Lord's back as he spoke.

"This, for instance, is something that grows here and here alone." Elrond got on his feet and there was a beautiful blue flower in his hands. "Here, smell it." He reached out his hand and put the flower close to Legolas' nose, but it all happened too fast.

 _Just one deep sniff at these and you'll beg me to possess you._ The memory came galloping through Legolas' mind, breaking everything on its way and making him stiffen and step back, defensive.

"Nay." Legolas panted. His eyes widened and his hands grew shaky. He looked at the flower as if it were poison.

Elrond frowned and studied the prince with careful interest.

"Legolas?"

The blond elf seemed to snap out of his reverie. His heart was racing, and his mind had just fallen prey to memories he wished badly to erase forever.

"Is something wrong?" Elrond asked softly.

 _'It's not scorpion grass. Don't be a fool'._ Legolas chided himself mentally.

"No…sorry. It's all right," Legolas tried to smile and brush it off. He would hate for the Lord to be worried or think there was something wrong with him. Everything was fine.

_Fear._

Elrond could finally place what he had felt from Legolas, and it was fear. The dilated pupils, the fast breathing and the lost look in his eyes. What had caused Thranduil's son to be scared?

"You were saying? About this flower?" Legolas tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. He stepped closer to the Lord and leaned down to smell the blue flower in his hands. For a split second Legolas hesitated before taking a deep sniff of it. _'It's safe'_ , he told himself. _'It's Lord Elrond, not Haldir'_.

When Legolas was close enough to sniff the flower, Elrond could smell his fear. But just like the shadow the Lord thought he had seen earlier, the feeling was gone quickly, and Legolas was once again smiling.

"I was saying that this flower has been here since the foundation of Rivendell. They are called desert blue bells, and they can't be found anywhere else on Middle-earth. They smell like the sea, don't you think?"

Legolas agreed. He could tell Elrond was still watching him intently, and that made him nervous. The last thing he needed was to worry the mighty Lord with his problems. Especially _that_ problem in particular.

"It does. How amazing."

"Ada!"

The two of them turned in the direction of the voice calling Elrond and saw the beautiful Arwen approaching.

"There you are. Glorfindel says he needs you in the library. Hi, Legolas," she smiled.

"My lady." Legolas felt relief wash him over at the interruption. He didn't think for one moment that he had fooled Lord Elrond, but Legolas was only going to be there for a few more days and then he would be gone; there would be no time for the Lord to grow curious and probe, regardless of him sensing something was wrong.

"Thank you, my dear."

"I won't keep you, my Lord. Thank you for the walk and the tales."

Elrond's knowing eyes were so searching that for a moment Legolas' heart skipped a beat, afraid the Lord could see into his secrets, into his shame.

"You're welcome, fair prince. Excuse me."

Elrond turned around in order to follow his daughter back to the house, but the sight of Legolas troubled by fear had intrigued him, and the Lord didn't think he would be able to simply let it go.

For now, however, he was needed elsewhere, so Elrond had to push aside the imagine of Legolas stepping back fearfully as if Elrond represented some kind of harm, or as of some memory had just been triggered.

 

\--------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

 

In the following days, as Legolas resided in Rivendell and waited for the Lord to reply to his father's message, the prince would eventually find Elrond watching him with interest from within a small distance. It unnerved Legolas how knowing the Lord seemed to be. It was like he could tell something was wrong, and because Elrond was so good at reading people, Legolas began to avoid being near the half-elf whenever possible.

Even though he enjoyed Elrond's company greatly, Legolas was afraid the Lord would end up reading too much into Legolas' odd behavior from the other day. If anything, that little walk in the woods had served to show Legolas that he wasn't so over the events of Lorien as he expected to be. When the Lord had offered him the blue flower for him to smell, Legolas had been unable to think rationally for a few seconds, and that was all it took for Elrond to sense something was not right.

It didn't matter anyway, because in a day or two the Lord would finish his message, and Legolas would be on his way home. It would have been faster if only there weren't so many people seeking Lord Elrond in order to ask for his advice or tell him stories of distant lands.

Legolas was studying the shining pieces of the Narsil sword when Lord Elrond approached him from behind. The prince turned around when he sensed the presence of another elf.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Elrond apologized.

"You didn't," Legolas answered quickly. "I was just lost in thought."

Elrond stood right beside the prince and looked at the sword, too. For a moment his face seemed somber, as if he thought about the past and his heart filled with sorrow.

"The same sword has once failed Middle-earth. Let us hope that it can one day save us," he spoke enigmatically.

Legolas didn't say anything. Sometimes Elrond was so deep in thought that he seemed to speak in riddles.

"Anyway, I am sorry I'm making you wait, Prince. Tomorrow I shall begin the answer to King Thranduil."

"Please, do not worry, my Lord. I will wait as long as it is necessary."

Elrond looked at Legolas and perhaps he would have said something, but they were interrupted by Glorfindel.

"Excuse me, Elrond. Some visitors have arrived."

Elrond nodded and then he looked at Legolas. "Come with me. We can talk on the way."

Legolas followed the Lord and made small talk with him through the halls. When they walked out onto the balcony, though, Legolas stood perfectly still right behind the Lord.

"Welcome, Haldir of Lothlórien," Elrond greeted.

Legolas felt his heart fall inside his chest. He was petrified. He couldn't have moved if his life depended on it. He felt irrational fear spread inside of him and mess with his breathing pattern.

It all happened fast, in a matter of seconds, but when Legolas' breathing hitched right behind him, the Lord paid more special attention at what was going on.

Haldir's eyes went past Elrond's greeting ones and focused straight into Legolas'. The Lorien elf seemed surprised, but then a small, delighted and cocky smile played on his lips.

"Thank you, my Lord. And hi, cousin."

Legolas' heart raced. It pounded loudly in his ears. He wanted to turn around and start running, but he had to remind himself that they were in the middle of Rivendell—Haldir wasn't going to do anything, he was safe. The Lord was there.

"Hi, Haldir." Legolas needed to struggle with everything he had inside to keep his voice steady. Even though he knew nothing was going to happen now, seeing Haldir made everything come crashing back—the torment, the abuse, the undignified way in which he was used.

"Oh, these are Elbien and Gadrion," Haldir introduced the two blond elves that were approaching him from behind after having handed over their horses to a dark-haired elf. "I believe you are acquainted with them, Legolas."

The Prince of Mirkwood moved a little, almost unconsciously, until his body was brushing Elrond's. It seemed as if everything was spinning, but being able to feel Elrond near, even if his arm was just brushing the Lord's, gave him some stability.

Elrond didn't need to look over his shoulder to know what was happening. There it was, the same feeling again. Fear.

Legolas was afraid.

Of what, the Lord didn't know, but Haldir's presence had certainly triggered something. Elrond studied the Lorien elf and his companions. He had met Haldir the last time he had visited Galadriel, many years ago. He wondered what could have possibly happened that made Legolas suddenly uneasy in Haldir's presence.

"My Lord, I bring word from my Lady Galadriel."

"Thank you, Haldir. I will be happy to sit with you and discuss it." The prince was so close behind him that Elrond could feel Legolas' quick breathing ghost against his skin. For some reason Legolas felt like he needed protection.

"I know you are busy, my Lord, so perhaps Legolas could show us around today?" Haldir's eyes fixed on Legolas, and there was a randy smile on his lips.

Legolas was so close that Elrond could hear the way his heart started pounding at that. The puffing of breath against the back of Elrond's neck quickened. The Lord could feel Legolas press himself closer to him in an almost imperceptible way.

Elrond could not look at the prince right now. If something was going on between those two, he did not want Haldir to grow suspicious that he knew about it. Instead, Elrond smiled at the three Lorien elves looking up at the balcony.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I was about to have a meeting with Legolas regarding his father's message."

Legolas remained perfectly still. He wouldn't give Haldir the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting him, but when he heard the Lord say those words, a heavy weight was lifted off his chest and Legolas felt like he could breathe again.

"That is a shame," Haldir said, and his eyes studied Legolas with evident interest.

"Do not worry. I'll have Glorfindel show you around," Elrond said, and then finally turned around and looked at the prince. "Shall we go, Legolas?"

The blond looked as if he was trying really hard not to show emotion, but Elrond could read him easily. Legolas was extremely disturbed, and there was a worrisome amount of fright in his eyes.

"Aye." Legolas lowered his eyes to the floor and followed the Lord inside gladly.

Lord Elrond stopped briefly to talk to Glorfindel, and then walked through the Halls of Rivendell without saying another word. Legolas followed him closely, also in silence. There was too much on the prince's mind. He was still taken aback by Haldir's presence and he tried hard to collect his thoughts.

"My chamber," Elrond nodded towards his large room, and Legolas entered. The Lord closed the door behind them.

When they were alone, standing face to face, Legolas looked at his feet. He couldn't handle the questioning look on Elrond's eyes. Legolas was relieved, but he was also ashamed.

"What just happened there, Prince Legolas?" Elrond asked calmly.

Legolas' breathing picked up and he looked around nervously. His hands started shaking under Elrond's intent gaze.

"Prince?" Elrond took a step closer and lifted Legolas' chin gently with his fingers. "Why were you afraid?"

 _How does he know?_ Was Legolas' first thought, and perhaps the question was evident on his face, because the Lord went on.

"I could tell something was wrong. You were breathing raggedly, and your heart was beating so fast and so loud I could hear it. Now, you've felt fear before. When I offered you the flower, in the woods, a few days ago. Why is that?"

Legolas felt his throat tight with tension. It was difficult to swallow.

"I can't tell you," he shook his head.

"You were seeking my protection, even if unconsciously. I would like to know why, Legolas. You are in my land, remember, and I wouldn't want any harm to befall you."

Legolas' chest was heaving up and down as he breathed. He couldn't tell Elrond about it. It was too shameful. He would be mortified, he would…

"What has Haldir done to you?" Elrond's voice softened. He could tell the prince was struggling, so he took Legolas' hand in his, hoping to soothe him a little with his touch.

Legolas squeezed the Lord's hand. His breath grew shallow again. He thought of Lorien and the little blue flowers, and he thought of the dicks being shoved into his mouth, and the thrusts pushing him into the muddy ground. Legolas shook at the memories. He remembered begging, for it to stop, but also for them to fuck him harder, for everything. He begged, he cried, he broke.

"You can trust me. I will keep you safe," Elrond said.

Legolas looked into those knowing, blue-grey eyes and when his lips parted, the words stumbled past them.

"A couple of years ago I visited Lothlórien, and I could tell Haldir was eyeing me with a certain interest. I shrugged it off, but on my last day, as I walked beside him in the woods, he declared his interest to have sexual relations." Legolas felt his heart race, but he couldn't stop now. If he did, he wouldn't be able to finish it. "I didn't want to, but he had some little blue flowers in a pouch at his waist…"

"Scorpion grass." Elrond sighed deeply, and he understood a lot at that moment.

"Yes. That's the one. He said it's an aphrodisiac."

"It's a very potent one, indeed."

"The two elves with him now were there, too. They had been waiting on tree branches, and they came down and held me as Haldir made me sniff it deeply."

Elrond closed his eyes briefly. That explained why Legolas had reacted the way he did when he had tried to show him a blue flower from Rivendell. That was the trauma acting on his brain.

"I didn't want that. I didn't want any of it, I did not consent…" Legolas explained. His voice was hoarse and broken. The Lord needed to know it was not his fault, he had tried to get away but then…then he couldn't…"I tried to run but they wouldn't let me, and then…" Legolas felt his cheeks burn hotly with shame. He thought of being on his fours, feeling the seed of the three elves running down his thighs.

"Shh, it's alright," Elrond's heart broke when tears came to the prince's eyes. "It's alright, Legolas." He wiped at the those tears gently.

"I wanted them to stop, but…" Legolas felt so embarrassed and so dirty that the words wouldn't come out.

Elrond had a pretty good idea of what had happened, but he felt the prince needed to let it out of his chest. The secret and the shame were killing him.

"It's okay, Legolas. You can tell me about it. Talking is good. You need to let it out."

"They made me enjoy it," Legolas cried and shut his eyes. His shame was too great, he couldn't bear to look into the Lord's eyes. For sure Elrond thought he was disgusting now. What kind of sick elf got off from being used like that?

"Legolas, listen to me," Elrond framed the prince's face and waited until Legolas opened his eyes. "You didn't have a choice. Of course your body enjoyed it. You were drugged. It didn't matter how unwilling you were, scorpion grass controlled your body, and they knew that, and they took advantage of that. What they did was sordidly wrong. Galadriel and Celebrion must know what the elves under their ruling are up to. It is unacceptable what they have done to you."

"No, please…please, don't tell them. Don't tell anyone. I can't bear it, please," Legolas begged.

"They deserve to be punished."

"Please…" Legolas looked utterly distraught. He squeezed Elrond's hands and begged into his eyes.

Elrond took a deep breath and ended up nodding.

"I won't say anything if that's what you wish."

"It is. Thank you."

"But Legolas, what they did is very serious. They assaulted you."

Legolas didn't feel worthy of sympathy, not after everything that had happened that night.

"They didn't really hurt me…" Legolas tried. Even though they had penetrated his sore body over and over, and even though it was painful at times, Haldir and the others had always found a way to make sure he was getting off on it. Thus, Legolas couldn't feel sorry for himself when all he felt was shame. "I…" Legolas fought to get a grip on himself, but it was hard to say it. "I felt pleasure, too. Even though I hated it, they made sure I…" Legolas' shame was so intense that it felt like a physical wound. "I was hard, and I found release, over and over," he finally confessed, and when he did, there were fresh tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't doubt they made you feel pleasure. Scorpion grass is a powerful aphrodisiac. Your body was triggered to feel sexual pleasure and to respond, regardless of your mind's will. What they did was not right, neither was it good."

"I begged them…I begged them to stop, but they also made me beg for them to keep going." Legolas protested as he looked into Elrond's eyes. He had to look away, though, because he felt unworthy of the Lord's attention. He had broken, he had been weak.

"If it was good, then why are you crying, sweet Legolas?" Elrond wiped the prince's tears. His brow was furrowed with concern as Legolas tried his best to keep the shaky sighs from turning into sobs.

"They…broke me," Legolas choked. "I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Shhh…it's okay." Elrond pulled the prince into his arms and pressed Legolas' head against his shoulder. The younger elf didn't hesitate. On the contrary, he welcomed the embrace and buried his nose into the Lord's tunic. At least for a few moments he wouldn't have to look into the Lord's knowing and searching eyes, and he wouldn't have to feel so exposed and so ashamed. "You don't need to fear him. Haldir wouldn't dare harm you in my lands, do you hear me?"

Legolas wanted to believe Elrond, but he had seen the way the Lothlórien elf and his companions had looked at him. The problem was, they were not orcs, it was not like Legolas could take his bow and put an arrow through them. He just needed to avoid them at all costs, but he knew that the moment he made one mistake or let his guard down, Haldir would be smart enough to see an opportunity.

"He will find a way. I know he will." Legolas broke the embrace and said.

"I won't let him. From now on, you stay near me at all times, okay?"

Legolas nodded readily. The Lord of Rivendell was truly amazing. Legolas' admiration for the Lord only grew. The fact that he had told Elrond about his dirty little secret and the Lord had tried to help him was more than Legolas felt he deserved.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You are welcome, Legolas Greenleaf. Don't let his presence affect you. You did nothing wrong, and he won't touch you again," the Lord reassured him.

Legolas nodded. He hoped the Lord was right.

"Now come on. I have things meetings to attend, and you are coming with me."

 

\-----------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

 

The next day, Legolas followed Elrond around as the Lord went about his daily activities. When they weren't physically close, Legolas made sure he knew where the Lord was, and Elrond made eye contact with him often.

If Haldir and his friends had plans to get Legolas alone they were certainly frustrated by now. That night neither Prince nor Lord rested their minds. They stayed up, drank wine and talked to Glorfindel and Arwen in the balcony. After a while Haldir joined them, but other than one or two lustful glances in Legolas direction, he hadn't said anything.

At some moment during their light, carefree talk, Elrond looked directly into Legolas' eyes and the younger elf felt a good shiver run up and down his spine. He had no words to express how grateful he was to the Lord for his help and protection. Besides, there was something delightful in having Elrond's attention. Legolas felt his heart race warmly at the feeling.

He would certainly miss Rivendell when it was time to return.

 

~ * ~

 

"We can't get him alone. There's always Elrond, or Glorfindel, or some other elf near him. He's being very careful," Elbien, one of Haldir's companions, said.

Haldir always traveled with some scorpion grass, especially when he traveled in the company of Elbien and Gadrion—elves with whom he often had sex with. Even though the three of them were often in the mood to have sex, the aphrodisiac enhanced their arousal and made their climaxes that much more powerful.

Now, he hadn't expected to find Legolas again in Rivendell; it had been nothing but a fortuitous event. Perhaps the prince was shy about their last encounter, or perhaps he had tried to forget how much he enjoyed it. Haldir could hardly wait to remind him. He didn't see any harm in what they planned to do. In the past Legolas had said no, but that was only because he was so uptight and needed to be in control of his feelings. Had he been more laid back and an aphrodisiac wouldn't have been necessary. After all, the moment Legolas' resistance dissolved with his arousal, the lithe elf from Mirkwood had a wantonly good time pleasing and being pleasured.

Haldir was certain that they could get away with one more night of wild, passionate sex in the woods. No one else had to know. No one would get harmed. What was the problem with having five, six orgasm in one night? Maybe the prince told himself that he didn't like some of it, but Haldir knew that by drugging Legolas and taking control, he made sure the prince had no choice but to give in to his most primal urgencies.

"Do you think Lord Elrond knows something?" Gadrion asked.

"I doubt Legolas would have told him," Haldir said. If he had, the Lord would have said something by now. Speaking of someone who loved having control and was very righteous, the Lord of Rivendell was a fine example of someone who would hardly give in to pleasure just for the sake of it. "We need to come up with something. Some kind of meeting that he needs to attend alone, he and Glorfindel, so we can talk to Legolas. Actually, you let me do the talking. He won't come with me if he sees the two of you."

"What are we going to tell the Lord of Rivendell? If we try to lie, he'll see right through us," one of the blond haired elves said.

"Well, then don't lie," Haldir said. "We ran into a group of orcs on our way here, didn't we?"

The two other elves nodded. "Tell him about it. He needs to know they are getting bolder. It's a serious subject."

"That doesn't really need to be discussed in private…" Elbien argued.

Haldir narrowed his eyes at him with annoyance.

"Tell him you did not want to startle the others. Do I really have to think of every little detail? You act as if you don't want it as much as I do."

"Of course we do," they answered, almost in unison.

Haldir smiled with the corner of his mouth.

"Then be smart."

 

~ * ~

 

When the sun was setting in the horizon, Elrond was found by two of the three elves that had left Lothlórien in order to have word with him. Haldir was not one of them.

"My Lord," one of them said. "We wish to have a word with you."

"In private," the other one added quickly.

"Glorfindel is welcome to come, too."

Elrond frowned. He looked at his advisor, then he looked quickly in Legolas' direction. The prince of Mirkwood was sitting not very far, near the balcony.

"What is it about?"

"It's a safety matter. We do not wish to startle everyone."

The two elves seemed serious about it. Elrond looked around but did not see Haldir anywhere. Ever since Legolas had told him about Lorien, Elrond hadn't really left the prince out of his sight, therefore he hesitated now.

Legolas saw what was going on. He looked around and there was no sign of Haldir. He would be fine. He would stay right where he was, near the house, there was no need to worry. So, when their eyes met across the room, Legolas nodded very lightly, reassuring Elrond that he would be all right.

"I'll talk to you now, then. Glorfindel, please follow us."

Elrond disappeared in one of the rooms of the house, followed by his advisor and the two Lothlórien elves.

Legolas watched him go and took a deep breath, trying to relax. Everything was fine. He was going to stay right where he was and wait, and soon Elrond would be back.

The prince looked around but there was no one near. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath for a moment as he tried to fill his mind with happy thoughts.

The arm around his shoulders came from nowhere. Legolas had drifted so peacefully into good thoughts of being in Rivendell, that he hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings anymore.

"Cousin…how wonderful to find you here," Haldir smiled widely.

Legolas let a puff of breath escape his lips and felt his body tense. One look into Haldir's eyes was enough to bring back memories of being on his fours, forced to submit to all sorts of depraved whims from the Lorien elves.

"I don't want to have word with you," Legolas kept his voice low. He did not want to draw attention.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Legolas. I believe we have to talk, you and I."

"No we don't."

"Come on," Haldir tugged Legolas to his feet, and for a moment they stood face to face. "What?" Haldir lowered his voice, too. "Are you going to make a scene now? Here? Do you want people to know what happened between us?"

Legolas felt his cheeks burn hotly at the memory. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Because you may tell yourself you didn't want it, but when you had my dick up your ass, and Elbien's dick in your mouth, and Gadrion's mouth wrapped around your cock, I don't believe you protested too much," Haldir whispered.

"Please! Don't!" Legolas grew agitated.

"Relax, cousin… I just want to talk to you. "I don't think it wouldn't be a good idea to have this conversation here. Who knows what sort of memories might be brought up," he teased. "Come on."

Legolas felt Haldir dragging him out of the balcony and into the woods. On the way, he saw a few of the dark haired elves that lived in Rivendell, as well as Arwen. They looked at them, but didn't pay them any heed. Legolas didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Start a fight? Start a loud, embarrassing argument? The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself and have people wondering what had happened between Haldir and him. And Elrond was busy now. Legolas didn't want to interrupt the Lord in his important affairs over Haldir wanting to talk to him.

Besides, what was the worst that could happen? Haldir's friends were talking to Elrond now, so Legolas wasn't outnumbered. And even if Haldir did have some of the aphrodisiac with him, which wasn't likely, it wasn't as if he would dare use it again, right? Not in Lord Elrond's land, he wouldn't be that bold.

Legolas followed Haldir into the woods where they were safe from any prying eyes. The Lorien Elf, with his arm around Legolas' shoulders, still tried to drag him further into the woods, but Legolas stopped firmly and refused to go on.

"Here's fine. We're alone now." They weren't that far from the house. If anything went sour, Legolas thought, he would run back inside in no time.

Haldir didn't immediately say anything. He took his time studying Legolas with evident pleasure.

"My, my…you are alluring, Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas blushed. The compliment was not what he had been expecting.

"You think it's easy being around you and not want you? You are so pretty you take my breath away. And I know beauty, I live with Lady Galadriel. Your beauty is…sweet."

"You didn't bring me here to say that, though," Legolas interrupted Haldir's chattering.

The Lorien elf grinned. "Always so practical, are we not? No, I did not bring you here to tell you how beautiful you are. I brought you here to apologize."

Legolas frowned. He hadn't expected that either. Some of his tension left him, and he let his guard down a little.

Haldir stuck his hand in his pocket casually, where the little blue flowers were, and he squashed them carefully with his fingers as he spoke, making sure their smell would be rich and fresh when he needed them.

"I understand you did not want to be part of what happened in Lorien during your last visit."

"Of course I did not! I told you as much," Legolas let his indignation surface. "You had no right to drug me and to let your friends take advantage of me."

"I know. That was wrong of me. I wish I hadn't shared you with them. You're way too special. I should have had you all for myself," he smiled leeringly, and Legolas took a step back at the violent lust he saw in his cousin's eyes.

"You shouldn't have done anything. I didn't want it."

"At first," Haldir agreed. "But should I really believe you didn't have a good time? After the drug was in your system, making you hard and desperate, didn't it feel good to have the three of us taking care of you?"

Legolas swallowed hard. He didn't want to be having that conversation.

"I didn't want any of that," Legolas said weakly.

"What about the part when you begged us to make you come again? Were we really that bad to you? Stroking you, sucking you off, hitting that sweet spot inside you."

"That's enough," Legolas turned around to leave. His cheeks were afire with shame and something else he wouldn't admit.

"I'm sorry," Haldir said quickly. "Please don't go. I really did mean to apologize."

Legolas stopped and looked at Haldir again.

"We're different, you and I. I love to give in to such pleasures. Apparently you prefer to maintain control. I respect that."

"Thank you."

"Are we good then?" Haldir went closer and made as if he would hug Legolas.

The only thing Legolas wanted was to forget all that. He didn't want to hold grudges or anything. Right now he just wanted to go back to the main house.

"It's all right, Haldir."

"Thank you, Legolas." Haldir pulled the prince into an embrace. It was awkward at first, but Legolas didn't fight it. If the Mirkwood prince could have seen the look on Haldir's face and the content of his hand as they embraced, he would have fought. He would have run.

When the embrace broke, but before Legolas could pull away, Haldir pressed his hand filled with scorpion grass to Legolas' nose, exactly as he had done before, covering his mouth so he couldn't breathe, and because Legolas thrashed and bucked violently, Haldir was forced to grab a fistful of his golden mane in order to restrain him and make sure he would breathe in the drug.

Legolas panicked. No. No, that couldn't be happening. That could only be a sick, terrible joke. He squirmed and held his breath, but Haldir's grip on his hair was painfully strong, and there was only so much he could go without air. Legolas felt his lungs burn with the need to breathe, and yet he resisted. He looked wildly into Haldir's eyes, and in Legolas' blue eyes there were many different emotions battling in those seconds, hatred, fear and shame were among the strongest one, but there was also desire somewhere deep down.

Legolas couldn't do that anymore. He took a deep breath and felt the sweet scented smell fill his nostrils and brain. The prince then felt the drug rush through his veins as his heart pumped it fast.

"One more…that's it. Go ahead, don't be afraid. You'll be thanking me later."

Legolas breathed in again. He had no choice. His fear was rising, and that caused him to pant.

The Prince had probably already sniffed enough of the flower, but Haldir wanted to take it one step further.

"Go ahead. Breathe in deeply. We had so much fun last time, and you only sniffed it once or twice. I want to make sure you have a fantastic time tonight. Yes, one more, cousin."

Legolas thrashed, but Haldir wouldn't let go. He had already breathed at least three times more of the aphrodisiac than the previous time. Legolas felt genuine fear stir in the pit of his stomach and take over.

"All right, that's enough, I suppose."

 _'I need to run. I need to get away'_ , Legolas thought desperately. He knew he would have only a few minutes before the powerful drug took away his self-control, his dignity and his ability to do something for himself. If he didn't get away from Haldir fast, then another night of humiliation and abuse would be waiting for him. Legolas doubted Haldir would be the only one doing it. When his friends returned, they would all go somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed, and then they would have their way with Legolas all over again.

The prince took a deep breath and shuddered. He could already feel the heat pool in his lower belly. He went absolutely limp, ending all resistance to Haldir's grip.

"Wow, that was fast. I know I gave you more this time, but I didn't expect it to work so fast," Haldir marveled when Legolas stopped struggling, but he felt absolutely ecstatic when the prince kissed him.

 _Minutes._ Legolas reminded himself. I have minutes. He kissed Haldir in order to relax and distract him, but it almost backfired. Legolas felt himself harden instantly as they kissed, and he could feel his blood become warmer. If he didn't do something in the next few minutes, this warmth was going to escalate dangerously.

When the kiss broke, Haldir barely had time to register what happened. Instead of willing and docile, Legolas turned around and started running back to the house.

"Legolas! No!!" Haldir widened his eyes and tried to run after him, but Legolas had had a few crucial seconds of advantage. "Damn," Haldir cursed. "You'll be back! I'll be waiting!" he yelled after Legolas. "Actually, _we'll_ be waiting."

Legolas didn't let any of that affect him. He kept running and he didn't stop until he was inside the Lord's house. He looked around as he stood in the main hall but there was no one there. Elrond was probably still in his meeting.

Feeling the drug begin to take control and knowing he needed to be somewhere safe, Legolas rushed to the Lord's chamber and closed the door.

He stared at the door for a long time, almost afraid Haldir would have followed him. Of course the Lorien elf didn't. He was bold, but not stupid to walk into Elrond's room and drag him out.

After a couple of minutes, Legolas allowed him to exhale a deep sigh of relief. Nevertheless, as passion started to rise and cloud his thoughts, Legolas' worry once again grew. He could feel the heat of desire stir inside of him, making his cheeks burn and his breath grow shallow and fast.

"Gods…" Legolas swallowed with difficulty and sat on the edge of the bed. He was shaking, already. He had no idea how he was supposed to go through the night. A hopeful thought then struck him and Legolas clung to it—Elrond was a healer. Perhaps he would be able to help him out of that state.

The prince held on to this thought and waited for the Lord to find him. He just hoped Elrond would be able to help him before the fire took control and burned through his self-control.

\--------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

Elrond stood between Glorfindel and the two elves from Lothlórien as they studied a map of Middle-earth spread on the table. The two blond elves were showing exactly where they had come across a group of orcs when Elrond's mind was struck by an urgent warning.

The Lord of Rivendell stepped back and took one of his hands to his forehead. Was it a vision? He concentrated on what he felt to see whether the gift of sight would show him something, but it was blurry. All Elrond was able to see was Legolas' face, and he seemed distressed.

"You'll need to excuse me. We'll continue later." Elrond felt his heart race when he looked at the three other elves in there with him before leaving the room. His instincts were rarely wrong, and he could tell something had happened to the Prince of Mirkwood. He would only rest after he was able to see and talk to Legolas.

Elrond looked for the prince all over the halls of Rivendell, and he even looked for him in the woods right near the house. There was no sign of either Legolas or Haldir. Then, as if an afterthought had just occurred to him, Elrond went to his chamber and found the door closed, but not locked.

"Legolas," he felt relief the moment he saw the blond elf sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Lord." Legolas stood up abruptly and looked at the dark-haired elf.

The moment Elrond really took in the sight of the younger elf, his heart raced. Legolas' cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes were dark due to his dilated pupils. In a few seconds of studying him, Elrond could tell Legolas' breath was ragged, and his nostrils flared every time he drew a deeper breath. There was no doubt about what was going on right now—Legolas was aroused.

"What happened?"

"Haldir said he wanted to apologize. He made me follow him into the woods so we wouldn't make a scene," Legolas' voice was throaty. After about fifteen minutes since he had been drugged, he could feel the aphrodisiac spread its invisible fingers inside of him and grab him with a fiery hold. "I was foolish to believe him."

"Don't say that. You were not foolish to trust a fellow elf. What did he do?"

"I was about to leave when he embraced me. I still believed he was apologizing. But before I could move away he had scorpion grass hidden in his hand. He…" Legolas' voice failed him. "He was too fast and strong and…"

"It's all right," Elrond said quickly. He didn't want Legolas to feel more upset than he already was. "It was not your fault."

"What do I do?" Legolas panted. He looked into Elrond's blue-gray eyes and begged. "He made me smell it for longer than before. It is going to be that much more powerful."

Elrond sighed deeply. Poor thing. He could feel the heat coming off Legolas' skin just by standing close to him. Haldir certainly deserved to be punished. What the Lorien elf perhaps saw as mischief was an obvious violence.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"I knew I only had a few minutes before it kicked in hard, so I pretended I was already under the spell of it. When I stopped struggling and Haldir released me, I ran and hid in here."

"You did well," Elrond nodded. "I'll make sure neither Haldir nor the others can get to you tonight. Don't worry."

"Right," Legolas said, but he sounded unsure. That wasn't enough. What was he supposed to do? There was desire rising within him, there was heat, and it burned, and it was going to ache until it hurt.

The Prince stood right in front of Elrond. He had something important to say, but for a moment he forgot everything. Legolas looked at the Lord's handsome features, his ebony hair framing his respectable and yet warm face, and he forgot his words. Elrond was so powerful, so wise…how could one not admire him? Legolas wondered what the noble, aristocratic and reserved Lord looked like when passion overcame him. For sure Elrond must feel passion sometimes. What was he like? Where did all that self-control and nobility go? Legolas wondered if the warrior Elrond was took control when his passion did, and the thought made him helplessly needy.

Legolas panted as if he had run for miles. His blue eyes focused on Elrond, and the prince took a deep, calming breath. He could smell Elrond's scent, ancient and mysterious, and Legolas felt his body respond violently with desire. All his blood seemed to rush hotly to his groin and his cock hardened at the proximity of their bodies.

Elrond could _smell_ Legolas' arousal, and it messed with his thoughts a little. Haldir had indeed made the prince inhale a lot of the aphrodisiac. Legolas looked struck by desire.

"Lord, you need to help me," Legolas begged. "You're a healer. Can't you do something about it?" Legolas barely realized that his eyes were fixed on Elrond's lips. The prince thought of kissing those lips, of drinking every word of wisdom that had ever left Elrond's mouth. "It's going to get even worse, I know it."

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment. He felt powerless.

"Legolas…I am deeply sorry, but there's nothing I can do. What you feel now, that is not a disease, and therefore I cannot cure it," he explained. "There's no cure for desire."

Legolas' heart fell. No…that was not possible. He felt like crying. What was he supposed to do then? How would he go through that night? There would be hours and hours of aching hardness and throbbing need. It would kill him.

"You'll need to be strong, Legolas. We'll keep you here, and I'll make sure no one finds you." Elrond put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

The small touch sent shivers down Legolas' spine. The prince closed his eyes and parted his lips at the warmth of Elrond's touch. It was so little, not enough…Legolas needed more, he needed—

He looked at the Lord with unabashed desire, and Elrond retreated his hand, feeling suddenly shy. That was not right. Legolas wasn't in his right mind; he wasn't in control of his senses. Elrond needed to protect him for as long as the aphrodisiac had a grip on him.

"Why don't you sit down a little? Try to breathe deeply and slowly," he instructed.

Legolas complied. He sat on the edge of the bed again and watched as Elrond sat on a wood chair in the other corner of the room, far from him. The Lord was being cautious.

Elrond watched as Legolas' neck and cheeks grew pink with heat and the prince's breath grew labored. He saw the way Legolas' hands rested casually on his lap, trying to conceal the hard desire probably pulsing under his garments.

Elrond took a deep, calming breath. What arousal did to the prince of Mirkwood was hardly fair. Even though he was angry at the Lorien elf, he could understand why Haldir had thrown caution over the window. The sight of Legolas overwhelmed by passion was a force to be reckoned with.

It would certainly be a long night for both of them.

 

~ * ~

 

"It's been almost an hour," Elbien said.

"He will come," Haldir said calmly.

The three of them were deep in the Rivendell woods, waiting for Legolas to come back.

"What if he doesn't?" Gadrion asked.

"With the amount of scorpion grass I made him inhale, there's no way Legolas can survive this night without being taken. I mean, he can try and pleasure himself, but that won't be enough. He needs to mate. He won't get that inside the house, so he'll come back for us."

"I can hardly wait," Gadrion licked at his lips.

"How much more do you think?" Elbien asked.

"The aphrodisiac will peak in another hour or so, so there's plenty of time for Legolas to realize he can't hide all night."

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to control himself. He tried to think of green fields, snowy mountains, blue skies, anything that had nothing to do with sex. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the Lord of Rivendell, and how respectful he looked, how _knowing_. Elrond had already lived through so many years, Legolas wondered how much experience the Lord had when it came to sex. Elrond probably knew all that there was to know about pleasure. With his years of experience, he could probably drive an elf crazy in bed.

Legolas swallowed hard. That wasn't helping. He felt his cock throb at the mental image of Elrond getting up from that chair, walking towards the bed, stripping Legolas naked and having his way with him. _Aye._ Legolas shuddered at the thought.

He opened his eyes and looked at Elrond with lust-filled eyes. He knew he should control himself. He was embarrassing himself in front of the Lord of Imladris—what would Elrond think of him? What would Legolas think of himself the following morning when the effect of the aphrodisiac wore off? No words would be able to describe his shame.

No words could describe how wonderful it felt to picture the Lord taking control and getting on top of Legolas, and then looking into his eyes as he claimed his body.

Legolas stood up abruptly and walked around. He was panting. He could feel a cold drop of sweat run down his back. His cock begged for a touch, his body begged for sex. Yet, what could he possibly do? It was not like he could just reach down and stroke himself in front of the Lord. Legolas blushed hotly at the thought, and it only added fuel to his passion.

But then, what could he do?

"Prince?" Elrond stood up as well. He wished there was something he could do. Elrond could see that Legolas was visibly tormented by passion and need.

"I…" Legolas walked up to Elrond and let his fingers touch the Lord's dark red tunic. He shuddered at the small contact. "Lord, I…" ' _What are you doing? You can't really be serious? Don't do that, don't say that! He'll laugh at you, you'll humiliate yourself.'_

"It's okay. Talk to me," Elrond covered Legolas' hand with his own. He was surprised when Legolas' fingers held on tightly. The Lord could feel the rushed pulse of Legolas' blood just from the way their fingers touched.

"I am so sorry to ask you this. Please, please forgive me," he said hurriedly. He still held on to a little bit of pride and dignity, but it was getting so hard! His body was in heat, and Legolas could feel the need for release clouding everything and drowning his restraint. "Can't you…" he panted. His blue eyes looked deeply into Elrond's eyes with liquid, brutal lust, and the older elf shuddered. "Just tonight…just…just to make it go away," he begged. Legolas flattened his hand on Elrond's chest and pressed lightly, passion nearly taking over the small touch.

Elrond sucked in his breath. He could feel Legolas' desire, he could breathe it in the quick little gasps ghosting against his face. Legolas was painfully aroused, but touching him now would be unfair.

"Prince…" Elrond began.

"I'm sorry to ask but it's aching, it's…" there were tears in his voice.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Legolas," Elrond meant every word. "But I can't do this. You are completely intoxicated with aphrodisiac."

"I consent."

"Your consent has little value, my Prince. Your body is irrational right now. If I did what you asked I would be taking advantage of you," he explained.

 _Please take advantage of me_ , Legolas shuddered at the thought.

He closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He could feel his cock throb in his leggings, and Legolas was shamefully aware of a wet spot gathering at his tip. He was not going to make it past that night if he couldn't have release, but the Lord had just denied him, so what was he supposed to do?

"Right…" Legolas whispered, unconvinced. He stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed again, shaking with urgency.

"I'm sorry, Prince. I have promised to protect you, I can't do that."

Perhaps he was right, Legolas thought vaguely. But then, fuck right. He wanted Elrond to throw him on the bed and fuck him hard into the satin sheets. Legolas' fingers closed tightly around the sheets on his sides until his knuckles turned white. _'I'm going to die. I'll burst into flames and I can't help it.'_

"It will wear off soon enough," Elrond tried to cheer him up, but Legolas barely heard him. All the prince could hear was the buzzing of his own desire drowning everything on the way, his reason, his shame, his dignity. His sanity was next in line, apparently.   

 

~ * ~

 

"That's it," Haldir announced. "The drug is peaking at about now. I can almost see Legolas leaving the house and looking for us."

"What if Elrond's protecting him, you know?"

"No protection will save Legolas from the heat he will be feeling. Unless…" Haldir seemed to think "Unless Elrond knows some sort of antidote for scorpion grass, but I don't think there is any. I would have heard about it."

"I don't think there is one," another of the elves agreed.

"So unless Elrond himself fucks little Leaf, we can be expecting company soon," Haldir said. The three of them looked at each other at the absurd thought of the Lord of Rivendell having sex with Legolas and started laughing.

 

~ * ~

 

Legolas knew the drug still hadn't achieved its peak. His desire was still rising, and the fire inside of him was burning everything; it was demanding and painful and Legolas couldn't fight it anymore. He needed to be taken, he needed release.

The prince thought of Haldir in the woods, probably waiting for him. By now his friends were probably with him, waiting for Legolas to change his mind and come crawling back, desire ridden and lustful, begging to be filled to the brim with their seed. Legolas shuddered. He didn't want that, but there was no other choice. If Elrond wouldn't help him, then Haldir would have his way.

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore. His arousal was overwhelming, and if he didn't find release he was going to start crying at any moment. So what if Haldir was going to humiliate him? Legolas could cry about it later. He could cry about it and feel terrible after he had been fucked over and over and made to orgasm five, six times in a row.

Legolas stood up quickly and rushed to the door. He was so fast and so determined that he almost beat Elrond to it. Almost.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elrond frowned.

"Out. I'm going into the woods. I'm giving myself over to Haldir and the others."

"No, you're not," Elrond's brow furrowed deeply.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Legolas felt the tears pool in his eyes and run down his cheeks. He was so horny he couldn't think straight anymore, and he couldn't care less. He needed to come, that was all that mattered.

"You're not serious…" Elrond tried.

"You bet I am! Now please, let me go, I beg of you."

"You can't mean it, Legolas," Elrond grabbed both of Legolas shoulders and made him stop and look at him.

"Of course I can. I need it, don't you see it?" He was desperate. His body was feverish and shaky. Elrond's touch made it worse.

"After everything you told me, how can I let you go over to them? You told me they used you, they humiliated you…"

Legolas shut his eyes and another pair of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"They did. But I don't care. I can't control it anymore," his eyes burned into Elrond's.

There was a moment of utter silence between them. Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes, towering right above his own, and felt every wave of the Lord's enigmatic strength and power.

That was it. The fire burned away the last strand of his self-control and Legolas leaned in and kissed the Lord on the lips.

Elrond felt his heart skip a beat at the unexpected, warm and wet kiss. He pulled Legolas away after a moment and looked into his lust-filled eyes.

"Legolas…" Elrond's voice was suddenly low and hoarse. Legolas' desire was fueling his own. It was impossible not to feel the fire consuming the prince.

"Please…" Legolas begged. "I need to feel it, I need to be _taken_ ," he groaned and pressed against the Lord, so Elrond could feel his hardness. "I'll go out there and Haldir is going to humiliate me. He's going to make me feel dirty and wrong," Legolas felt tears of need and anguish making his voice thick. "He'll make me beg and he'll make me feel so ashamed…" Legolas took Elrond's hands and put them around his waist. They were so close that his breath was puffing against the Lord's lips. "You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't humiliate me."

"Never…"

"You wouldn't hurt me or make me feel dirty."

"I would never do that to you," Elrond spoke solemnly.

"Because you are kind and noble," Legolas' voice was throaty, and his eyes were fixed into Elrond's. "You would be good to me," he said with desperate need. Then, as if he heard his own words, Legolas thought about a more raw, sexual meaning to them. " _You would be good to me_ , wouldn't you?" he purred against Elrond's lips.

Elrond shut his eyes and felt his desire spin out of control. His arms tightened around Legolas and the prince moaned when he felt a matching erection press against his own.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Elrond caved, and the moment he said that he could feel Legolas shudder in his arms.

"Aye…"

Elrond let his nose graze the prince's, and his lips planted soft kisses on Legolas' cheekbones and lips.

"I promise I'll be respectful of you," Elrond said, his eyes dark, too, as if lust made his eyes the color of the sky before the storm.

"Please don't," Legolas moaned. "Fuck respect. Just fuck me," he begged.

Elrond tightened his arms around the prince.

"I can do that, too," he said before capturing Legolas' mouth in a ravishing kiss.

 

\-------------------------------------------

_tbc..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6

 

Legolas helped Elrond get rid of his clothes and he tried really hard not to break the kiss in the process. Who would have guessed that Elrond was such a great kisser? The older elf's lips were soft and his tongue was bold. Legolas went weak at the feeling; he could feel the fire inside of him grow hotter and greedier. Legolas tried to undress the Lord, too, but apparently Elrond had other plans for now. He removed every last piece of garment from the prince and, when Legolas' knees hit the edge of the bed, Elrond pushed him onto it swift but gently.

The Lord stared at the prince, completely naked and hard, panting on his large bed, his blue eyes wide and pleading. Elrond felt shaky with desire. He hadn't felt that amount of craving for an elf in many, many years.

"Lord…" Legolas panted. He looked at Elrond's impressive figure and shuddered with anticipation. He wished he could take things slow; Legolas wanted to remember what it felt like being with Lord Elrond in such an intimate way, but the aphrodisiac in his system was demanding and in control. He tossed his head back and spread his legs willingly.

Elrond was on top of him in a heartbeat. His lips once again found Legolas' lips, but only briefly. The Lord let his mouth travel down the prince's neck, and when he licked wetly at the place where Legolas' neck and shoulder met, he felt the blond writhe with pleasure beneath his clothed body. Elrond could tell how desperate Legolas was, and it was not his intention to make him suffer, so he went even lower and only admired the thick, leaking cock before his face for a short moment before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Legolas groaned. His fingers flew down to the Lord's hair and he held on as his senses spun out of control. "Aye, Gods…it feels so good," he panted. Elrond's tongue was everything it had been inside his mouth and more. Every time Elrond teased him with that tongue and lapped at his most sensitive skin, Legolas shuddered. He could feel the Lord's hands restraining his hips gently as he worked. "Hmm!" Legolas dug his heels into the mattress and his head thrashed against the sheets, in a beautiful, golden mess.

Elrond sucked on him faster and let his fingers go up and flick at one of Legolas' nipples. The prince shook violently and Elrond could feel his climax taking over. The first time Legolas came it was hard and needy, and he didn't have time to warn Elrond, not that the Lord would have stopped, because Legolas had been absolutely helpless to how good it felt.

When Elrond went up in order to look into his eyes, Legolas was still shaking as if a bolt of lightning was traveling his body. As the prince opened his eyes slowly, almost drunkenly pleased, he saw the Lord inches from his face, watching him with a wolfish smile, and Legolas felt deliciously vulnerable.

"Is it a little better now?" Elrond asked softly and kissed Legolas' forehead.

The blond nodded. It was a little easier to breathe, but he could feel the drug in his system was not yet at its peak, and even as he was catching his breath, Legolas could feel a fiery, tingling sensation in his sex again.

"We can stop now. There's no need to—" Elrond tried.

"Please, don't stop. I need more," Legolas wiggled his hips invitingly, and he blushed almost instantly at his eagerness.

"Do you?" Elrond whispered hotly against Legolas' lips and nuzzled his face.

Elrond's hot breath was like fire licking at his skin and Legolas nodded compliantly.

The moment Elrond pulled back and started to undress himself, Legolas' eyes went to an even darker shade of lust. He couldn't take his eyes away and he didn't care. He watched the respectful Lord leave behind his somber tunic and undergarments, until the naked body of the warrior who had seen many battles stood before Legolas. The prince stared at the strong arms and chest, but only for a moment, because his eyes were drawn to the impressive column of flesh standing at attention against the Lord's lower abdomen.

Legolas felt himself throb and harden at the sight. He wanted that. He wanted it over and over and he nearly moaned at how badly he wanted to touch Elrond.

The Lord wasted no time getting in bed with Legolas again, and their limbs tangled as Elrond covered Legolas like a blanket, settling between the blond elf's spread open thighs. When he pushed against the prince, Elrond felt Legolas' body stiffen and come to life under his touch.

"More…" Legolas urged. He arched into the friction between their bodies but it was not enough. When Elrond's mouth was once again caressing his skin, Legolas sighed blissfully. The Lord kissed his lips, his jawline, his collarbone, and Legolas felt as if Elrond was worshipping him. The prince wanted to hold on to how sweet it felt, how delightful, but his body was annoyingly aroused; he needed more because it ached, and it hurt. "Mmm," Legolas half-groaned and half-moaned impatiently, and caused Elrond to chuckled against his skin. The older elf licked at Legolas' hard cock until Legolas' breathing was shallow, then he made the blond bend his knees in order to give him access.

Legolas looked down briefly and shuddered at the lava-like look in Elrond's eyes. Somewhere in his brain he knew there was a good reason to feel exposed and embarrassed, but Elrond's hands spread him open, and before Legolas could think about it, he felt a tongue lapping at his entrance, making him cry out and thrash almost violently. "Easy…" Elrond cooed. "Just relax…" Legolas was shaking. He had never felt that, never… "Oh!" he moaned and his body was definitely melting. That same skilled tongue that been in his mouth and that had brought him to his first orgasm was now coaxing him open, and Legolas was helpless at how good it felt. The prince pushed his hips wantonly against Elrond's mouth, not caring about anything except the pleasure he felt. "Please…"

When Elrond stopped briefly to get scented oil, he stared at the disheveled sight of Legolas' body in bed. The prince was glowing with sheer sexual energy, and his smooth chest heaved up and down with a difficult breath. Elrond went back to bed, spread a good amount of oil on his fingers, and swallowed Legolas' cock into his mouth at same time he let one of his fingers slide inside the prince.

Legolas gasped and groaned, the sound low and gritty, and his spine arched beautifully off the bed and into the touch when Elrond added a second finger. The Lord knew exactly where to touch him, because suddenly Legolas bucked and thrust into Elrond's mouth before he pushed back against his fingers. "Aye!" Legolas cried. The drug in his system was pumping irrationally fast, and Legolas' body seemed to dance to the rhythm set by Elrond's fingers and mouth. The younger one could feel his pleasure build and burn, and when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, everything was gone for a desperately long moment as Elrond prepared himself, too.

"No!" Legolas wailed.

"I'm right here," Elrond smiled soothingly before grabbing both of Legolas' thighs in his hands and opening the prince for him. He settled between the blond elf's legs and let Legolas' feel his slick erection against his entrance.

"Do it!" Legolas' hips had a will of their own. He rubbed against the Lord's cock without any shame. At that moment there was only sheer need for release. Elrond pushed slowly inside of him and Legolas let out a loud, thick sound of pleasure. He could feel Elrond's cock stretching him and claiming him, and it was like everything made sense and his body got what it needed.

"Are you okay?" Elrond pushed all the way into the blond and started a slow but steady rhythm. He whispered into Legolas' ear and kissed his closed eyelids. The blond nodded and locked his legs around Elrond's waist, bringing them closer together. "Aye…it feels so good…mmm." Encouraged, Elrond thrust a little faster, holding firmly at Legolas' hips in order to angle his thrusts until he was pushing against the pleasure spot within the prince. When that happened, Legolas shuddered and his moan was almost a whimper. "Oh. _Gods…_ " Legolas writhed. It felt so good, like nothing had ever felt that good. Legolas' hands were all over Elrond's back, as if the Lord might change his mind and leave him at any moment and Legolas had to keep him there, close, _inside of him_ , because he needed that, because only Elrond could give him what he sought. The prince's nails dug almost painfully into the skin of Elrond's back, but the Lord didn't slow down at all. On the contrary, Legolas' passion fueled his own desire and Elrond thrust faster and harder, relishing the beautiful sight of the prince's messy blond hair sticking to his rosy cheeks, and the pink wet lips through which the most deliciously obscene moans stumbled past.

"Aye!! Lord…please, please!" Legolas began to moan so loud that all of Rivendell might know what they were up to by now. Elrond would have chuckled if he wasn't so caught up in the pleasure building inside of him. He didn't care at all though, in fact, he wanted Legolas to moan louder. "Do you want to come, prince?" he purred. Legolas felt goosebumps break on the skin of his arms and thighs. He trembled and nodded, arching his hips into the quickening thrusts.

The prince opened his eyes and the sight of Elrond taking control and fucking him good and hard was overwhelming. He didn't know how the Lord did that, but every thrust hit his prostate and caused Legolas a tiny little tremor, and soon, before the prince could comprehend or control it, he was shaking hard, shattering in Elrond's arms, screaming and coming undone as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly, making him tighten around the cock still ramming into him and spill his seed between their bodies without a single touch to his throbbing cock.

Elrond watched the tantalizing scene of Legolas coming untouched, just from the pleasure of being taken. That drove him mad with lust and he took Legolas with renewed urgency. The prince now moaned softly and contently under his body, his frantic bucking from before was now languid. Elrond couldn't resist the beautiful sight of Legolas, sated and relaxed, and he gathered the prince in his arms for a few final and erratic thrusts before he, too, let go and came inside of him.

Legolas buried his nose into Elrond's neck as the Lord found release, and he breathed in deeply the Lord's scent, feeling as though his body vibrated at the connection they had just established.

Elrond pulled out carefully and lay beside Legolas, looking into his eyes. He reached out his fingers and stroked across Legolas' slightly tangled hair. The prince's skin, as Elrond touched his cheek and neck, was still afire.

"How do you feel?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

Legolas bit on his bottom lip coyly and his eyes glowed with delight. Elrond smiled, that was all the answer he needed.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked when Elrond got up and out of the bed.

"I'll be right back. Relax," he chuckled.

The Lord returned with a wooden bowl filled with water and a cloth. Elrond wiped himself slowly before going closer and doing the same to Legolas. The prince watched, transfixed, as the Lord wet the cloth and started to wipe his body gently. Elrond wiped the sweat off Legolas' face and chest, and then cleaned him off the evidence of release drying on his skin. He coaxed Legolas' thighs open and wiped him carefully. His touch was so soft and tender, so unlike the fiery thrusts that Legolas had felt before. The prince couldn't take his eyes off of him as he did that.

As Elrond cleaned Legolas' sex, the younger elf reacted to the feeling and his cock hardened again. Legolas sighed deeply with the urgency stirring all over again inside of him. "You would think I had enough," Legolas said apologetically.

"That's the scorpion grass. It's not your fault," Elrond smiled at the firm erection between Legolas' thighs after he was done cleaning the prince.

"What about you?" Legolas asked when he realized the Lord, too, was hard.

Elrond replied without blinking. "That's you. What you do to me."

Legolas pushed the bowl to the side and threw the cloth inside of it, then he went closer and kissed the Lord hard and shamelessly. Elrond responded just as fiercely. He put a hand at the back of Legolas' neck and kissed him open-mouthedly, drinking every little sigh of pleasure that escaped Legolas' throat and died against his tongue.

This time, though, Legolas wanted to have some control. He pushed Elrond onto the bed and got on his hands and knees on top of him. He started by kissing the Lord, just as Elrond had just done to him, and went on to kissing and licking at his chest, his blond hair tickling the Lord's skin and his thighs in particular when Legolas went down and engulfed Elrond's cock with his lips.

Elrond sighed long and deeply. He parted his lips and felt even more blood rush to his sex as Legolas' lips and tongue worked on him. His hands went down, not to guide, but to stroke his fingers through the prince's hair, pulling it behind his ear and thus giving Elrond a better view of his cock disappearing between those warm, wet lips.

Legolas tasted Elrond greedily. The desire pumping through him was what made him stop eventually. He wanted more. He was hard again, aching again, and he needed to feel the Lord inside of him again. Legolas' eyes were clouded with urgency when he straddled Elrond and held the Lord's cock to position it at his entrance.

"Legolas, get the oil," Elrond said, almost as an afterthought.

Almost reluctantly, the prince stopped and poured a generous amount on his hand and stroked Elrond's cock up and down. The Lord watched, unblinking, as Legolas then straddled him again, and this time he lowered himself inch by inch onto Elrond's cock, his hands flat against Elrond's chest for support. They sighed in unison when Legolas was fully seated, with Elrond's throbbing hardness sheathed in the fiery, soft walls of the prince's body.

"Ai, prince…" Elrond's fingers held possessively at Legolas thighs and he tossed his head back when Legolas swiveled his hips. Legolas smiled triumphantly at Elrond's pleasure taking over when he started to move. He felt so empowered, so amazing. Never would Haldir have let him take control like that. Haldir was all about humiliating him; he wouldn't have allowed Legolas to control his own pleasure. And Gods, how wonderful it felt to be able to seek what he wanted at the speed he wanted and with as much urgency as he needed. Legolas rode Elrond slow and steady at first, but as his need grew and the fire inside of him rumbled like thunder in a storm, he lifted himself up and brought himself down faster, being guided and supported by Elrond's strong hands helping him move and find his pleasure.

"Ai!! Ah…" Legolas panted and threw his head back. Elrond's fingers went up the blond's chest and neck, stroking and kneading, and he shuddered at the intensity of his desire for the prince bucking on his lap. He then let his fingers graze Legolas' lips, and the younger elf instantly parted them and started sucking greedily on the two fingers . When they were slick with saliva, Elrond wrapped his fingers around Legolas' cock and jerked him at the same time Legolas rode him, causing the prince to descent into chaos. "Oh! Hmmmm!" Legolas' clipped breath filled the room, as well as the endless moaning coated with wanton abandon. He needed to find release, and it was so close, so close…the Lord's hand felt so good wrapped around him, and his cock was so hard inside of him.

Legolas stiffened and he blacked out for a moment. Elrond felt the tight, rippling contraction around his cock before Legolas fell forward against his chest, coming and shuddering.

The blond elf moved away and stared at Elrond's thick erection. He was already tired and sated, but the aphrodisiac still had a few hours to overcome his senses and override his control. Even though he wasn't hard yet, the emptiness inside of him ached, and throbbed, and Legolas wanted more. He got on his hands and knees beside Elrond, and then lowered his chest and rested his cheek against the pillow, looking at the Lord as his ass hung invitingly in the air.

Elrond groaned at the invitation. He didn't need any words when Legolas was in such a submissive, willing position. The aphrodisiac was indeed powerful and overwhelming, causing Legolas' body to feel the heat, causing his need to be a force of nature that could not be tampered with. The Lord got on his knees behind Legolas and lowered himself until his chest touched the prince's back. He pulled the blond hair away gently and kissed the back of Legolas' neck before nibbling on it. Legolas moaned low and wiggled his ass against Elrond's hardness, and then he arched his back like a feline when Elrond penetrated him from behind. Legolas's eyes rolled at the back of his head at the feeling of being completely filled. He was probably drooling on the pillow when the Lord picked up speed and started to thrust into him, but he didn't care. And when Elrond's hand wrapped around his cock and made him hard again, Legolas let out a string of incoherent moaning and babbling.

Elrond covered Legolas' back again so his lips could brush against the prince's ear. "Is it your desire to be impaled on my cock throughout the entire night, Prince?" he asked hotly, his voice so low and velvet-like that it caused all hairs to stand on the back of Legolas' neck. " _Aye!_ " The prince shuddered. There was nothing he wanted more than that. "Please, please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

The wilder Legolas got, the more Elrond let go and slammed into him, giving him exactly what he needed, feeding the hunger consuming Legolas from within. This time Elrond orgasmed right after Legolas, collapsing beside the blond elf in bed, tired and content, their bodies tingling with pleasure.

 

~ * ~

 

"Did you hear that?" Elbien looked at Haldir with disbelief.

Haldir, however, was hardly paying him any attention. The Lothlórien elf looked at the Rivendell house and listened to the moans coming from it. There was only one elf who could moan so prettily, and that elf was now having a fantastic time with someone else that wasn't them.

"We could still enjoy ourselves," Gadrion proposed, but that earned him such a nasty look for Haldir that he regretted it instantly.

 

~ * ~

 

In Elrond's chamber, the Lord spooned behind the prince as they rested. Legolas was exhausted and happy, and Elrond's arms around him were more perfect than anything he had ever felt. They stayed like that for a long time until the closeness and the drug in Legolas' system flared again. The prince could feel butterflies in his stomach and heat pooling in his groin, and he pushed his bottom against the Lord's hips provocatively.

"I'm sorry," he then choked. "I can't…can't…" Legolas blushed and bit down on his bottom lip. He was glad Elrond couldn't see his face now. He felt so ashamed to want more.

Elrond's response was to snake an arm around Legolas' torso and find the hardness he knew would be there. He then let his lips brush the back of Legolas ear and his tongue flicked at the sensitive tip of it. Legolas trembled and his loud breathing was the only sound in the room for a moment. Elrond stroked him and sucked on his ear lobe, and when he spoke Legolas trembled in his arms.

"I'm here to please you tonight. I'll do whatever you want me to, Legolas," he promised.

"Then please…I need…I need you again," Legolas rubbed himself against Elrond's hardening cock, and then shut his eyes and licked at his lips when Elrond's fingers entered him and prepared him. Not that he needed preparing by now, but still, Elrond enjoyed the foreplay, and Legolas, well, his moans echoed in the chamber, so Elrond imagined the prince enjoyed it, too.

In a moment, Elrond's cock replaced his fingers, and he pulled Legolas against his body, cuddling and taking him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulder and lifting the prince's thigh for his thrusts to have a better angle.

Legolas buried his head into the pillow and moaned. Elrond drove him to another shattering orgasm with patience and skill, and this time, after he came and felt Elrond come too, he relaxed and fell almost instantly into a deep, exhausted sleep.

The Lord left the bed, wiped Legolas clean once again, and wrapped him in his arms. Elrond wasn't sleepy at all, after all, he hadn't been drugged, but he welcomed the feeling of cradling the younger elf as he finally, finally overcame his desire.

Some might say Legolas had lost the battle against his desire, but perhaps he had won.

 

\----------------------------------

_tbc..._

_one more to wrap it all up ;)_

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

 

When Legolas woke up he was in Elrond's arms, their limbs tangled in a warm mess. The Lord looked at him affectionately and tugged at a lock of his hair. Legolas shivered and felt his cheeks warm. It wasn't anything like what he had felt after his night with Haldir and the others—Legolas felt ashamed and dirty after that night, pleased too, but sore and wrong. Now he felt sated and happy. Elrond's eyes were so knowing, as if they could see what was inside his heart, and when Legolas remembered what they had done last night, the way Elrond had been inside him over and over making him come, the prince felt deliciously shy.

"How do you feel, Legolas?"

"Great, my Lord."

"You know you can call me Elrond, right?" The Lord smiled.

Legolas chewed on his bottom lip and his heart raced. That he could still feel shy after having wantonly submitted to Elrond over and over was almost beyond himself.

"Did last night really happen?" Legolas seemed to be floating.

"It did." Elrond assured him.

Legolas licked at his lips and took a deep breath. He was filled with contentment, but little by little there also came realization of how loud he had been the night before. For sure someone had heard them.

"Is something wrong?" Elrond asked when Legolas' eyes seemed thoughtful and distant.

"Nay…" Legolas shook his head.

"Prince, I'm sorry if disrespected you in some way the night before, I…"

"Shhh…" Legolas silenced him gently and then kissed his lips. Elrond relaxed visibly. "It's not this. It's just that…well, I was pretty loud last night."

Elrond chuckled.

"You were," he agreed.

Legolas inhaled deeply and frowned. "I wonder what the others will say when they look at me. I'm…I'm afraid to leave this room and face them. For sure they know what happened."

Elrond sat on the bed and suddenly, even though he was completely naked, he looked every bit the respectful Lord that had welcomed Legolas a few days before.

"Even if they are aware of just how passionate our night was, do you really believe any of the elves dwelling in Rivendell will dare mention anything about it to me?"

Legolas considered that.

"Do you think they will dare make fun or mock you?"

"No," Legolas smiled and then laughed softly.

"Good. Then be at ease."

Elrond's fingers went absently for Legolas' hair, and he started to set it right, braiding the locks so the prince wouldn't go outside looking as though he had spent the night being claimed, which he had.

"Thank you for helping me," Legolas grew serious, because he truly meant it. "The way you treated me…" he didn't have to finish, Elrond understood it, so he nodded.

"I treated you like a lover deserves to be treated."

Legolas felt a good little tremor in his body. He still couldn't believe he had been bedded by the Lord of Rivendell and that it had been so amazing.

"I am sorry you were intoxicated, though," Elrond said. "I mean…not that it wasn't fun."

Legolas grinned embarrassedly.

"It was hardly fair what the drug did to you, causing you to need me so badly."

Legolas frowned. Elrond spoke as if Legolas wouldn't have been attracted to him otherwise.

"My Lord," he began. "Elrond," he tried again under the Lord's intimate gaze. "The aphrodisiac enhances a desire that exists, and the same happened to my attraction to you. I would be lying if I said you didn't make feel a sparkle of longing before."

Elrond seemed delighted to hear that.

"I would have never acted on it, though," Legolas explained. "I mean, you are Lord Elrond, I would never dream that you would feel the same way about me."

"Well, I would love to share my bed with you again," Elrond confessed. "Without the aphrodisiac, with nothing but your natural desire, if you like that, Prince Legolas."

The blond elf took a deep breath and nodded, his heart racing warmly in his chest.

"I would like that very much."

 

~ * ~

 

As Elrond promised, no other elf in Rivendell looked at either of them with anything less than polite respect. Arwen was the only one, given her position, that had smiled knowing at Legolas, but even she didn't say anything, and for that Legolas was glad.

The only one who dared look at them with sheer disbelief was Haldir. Even his companions pretended nothing at all had happened, but Haldir couldn't help but stare in awe when Elrond and Legolas walked of the Lord's chamber and stood side by side. And then, as if that wasn't outrageous enough, Elrond kissed Legolas' head, a blunt display of affection before the Lord started out on his activities for the day.

Legolas then smiled triumphantly at Haldir and went outside to talk to Arwen, leaving the Lorien elf lost in thought. It was obvious that the whole plan had backfired, but not only was Haldir frustrated that he hadn't been the one to please Legolas, he was also worried about what Elrond might do now that he knew what he and his friends had done. Haldir was tense and wary during the whole morning, especially when Elrond called him into his meeting hall in order to talk to him privately.

"Take a seat," Elrond instructed the Lorien elf across the table from him. "Here's my response to Lady Galadriel. You and your companions can leave right now." He handed a parchment to Haldir and studied him. The blond elf was visibly uncomfortable.

"Is that all, my Lord?"

"No. It's not."

Haldir felt a cold chill spread inside of him, but he didn't put his head down. If the Lord was going to punish him, then so be it. Perhaps Legolas hadn't told him how much fun they had had together. Perhaps…

"As you probably know by now, I am aware of what happened between you, your friends and Legolas in Lothlórien."

Haldir breathed in deeply and didn't say anything at all. He waited, feeling every muscle in his body tense.

"Legolas does not want me to talk to Galadriel, which I believe I should. Using aphrodisiacs to convince an elf to have sexual relations is really unbecoming, Haldir."

"I am sorry, my Lord," he swallowed hard.

"I want you to know that Legolas is with me now. So if you touch him without his consent again, you'll be dealing with me, and I promise you I'm not as forgiving."

Haldir pretended that didn't make him feel as cold and tense as it did. He wanted to leave Rivendell as soon as possible.

"Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, my Lord."

"Good. I want to talk to your companions now. When I'm done, you'll be free to go."

Elrond watched as Haldir turned around and left. No amount of pride could have concealed the arrogant elf's fear, so Elrond relaxed, pleased. Haldir was cocky and bold, but he knew better than to mess with the Lord of Imladris.

 

~ * ~

 

Haldir left the Lord's company and got ready to leave. He didn't exchange one word with Legolas until the moment he got on his horse, bid everyone farewell and rode away with his two companions.

They had been riding for a few hours when Gadrion and Elbien stopped, looked at each other, and got off their horses.

"What are you doing?" Haldir frowned.

"Lord Elrond told us to give you another message."

Haldir got off his horse and walked towards Gadrion. He wondered what else the Lord of Imladris would have to say to him.

Instead of a parchment, though. Gadrion pulled scorpion grass from his pocket, and Elbien held Haldir from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Haldir struggled to no avail.

"I'm sorry. The Lord told us that if we didn't do this then he would tell the Lady on all of us." Gadrion apologized before pressing the aphrodisiac to Haldir's nose and making sure he inhaled it.

When he couldn't avoid it, Haldir took a deep breath and relaxed. "So what? Are the two of you going to fuck me senseless? As if that hasn't happened before," he grinned cockily.

"Actually, we aren't. We're not supposed to touch you until it wears off."

Haldir's eyes widened with surprise and distress.

"No, please. C'mon. You can't do this to me." Haldir shook his head over and over as his friends tied his hands behind his back and did the same to his legs. "Just take me already! He won't know," he begged, feeling the first signs of the drug overcome him, and knowing it would get much stronger.

"He said he'd know if we helped you," Gadrion and Elbien exchanged a look. Elrond had certainly caused an impression on them. Haldir knew he was lost.

The Lorien elf was in for some of the worst hours of his life. Not only was Elrond less forgiving, the Lord of Imladris certainly had a wicked sense of humor.

 

~ * ~

 

When Haldir left, Legolas felt some residual, unconscious tension leave his body. After watching him go, the prince went back inside and found Elrond alone in the meeting hall. The Lord was still sitting with papers and books spread open before him when Legolas went closer and sat on the edge of the table, right next to him. They looked into each other's eyes and Elrond let his hand rest on Legolas' thigh.

"What did you say to him?"

"I answered the message so he was free to go."

"Yes, but what did you say about me? Haldir looked intimidated. I've never seen that look on his face."

Elrond smiled with accomplishment.

"I told him that I'm not as forgiving as you are," the Lord said enigmatically. "I also told him that you are mine now," he narrowed his eyes and looked intently at the prince, who sucked in his breath and stared back. "For as long as you want," he added.

Legolas felt his breathing become audible, and he suddenly grew very much aware of Elrond's hand on his thigh, so close to his crotch. The prince looked down at the Lord's fingers and could feel their warmth on his skin, even through the layers of clothing separating them.

Elrond studied Legolas' reaction carefully, drinking in the sight of the blond elf breathing quickly as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Is it…" Legolas asked. His voice was breathy and his blood was already rushing fast in his veins, making heat pool in his lower belly. "Is it possible that I'm still under the effect of scorpion grass?" he asked when he felt himself get hard at the proximity of Elrond's fingers.

Elrond's eyes too seemed to glow with unspoken need. He let his fingers move a little until they rested on top of the bulge in Legolas' legging.

"I would say that is highly unlikely."

Legolas shut his eyes and moaned faintly when Elrond squeezed him.

"Then it's you. You're doing this to me."

Elrond got up from his chair and pulled Legolas into a kiss. The younger elf immediately wrapped his arms around Elrond's neck and deepened the kiss. Elrond pressed himself against the v of Legolas' legs and the prince bucked against him.

"You need to stop. I don't want to interrupt your affairs."

"They can wait."

"Good," Legolas let his fingers run through Elrond's hair and then trace the Lord's lips. "Because I think I'm in need of your help again."

"There's only one cure for desire, sweet prince."

"Yeah?" Legolas bent his head back to give Elrond more access to the kisses he planted on his neck.

"Yes. Would you like me to give it you?" Elrond's voice was like molten passion, and Legolas shuddered in response.

He felt helplessly aroused by the Lord. Elrond stroked him through his clothing, and his lips and tongue teased his neck without mercy.

"Someone could come in," Legolas protested quickly.

"They will come in and they will walk away." Elrond shrugged it off. "But I can stop if you like."

Legolas' blue eyes widened and he shook his head. His hips tried to thrust into the hand pleasuring him, and his arms kept the Lord close.

When Elrond's hands moved quickly to find a way to bare their bodies without having to fully undress, Legolas spread his thighs and welcomed the Lord's hardness against him.

"It could hurt a little," Elrond's voice was throaty when he whispered into Legolas' ear.

"Do it…"

Legolas moved more to the edge of the table and Elrond's hands grabbed him firmly in order to thrust into him. "Mmm." The prince tossed his head back when Elrond entered him. How could something feel so good even when it hurt a little? He held on to the Lord's body with one hand and grabbed at the edge of the table with the other as Elrond thrust into him, rocking them both with the movement of his hips. Legolas buried his nose in the crook of Elrond's neck to keep himself from screaming when the Lord's hand closed around his cock and he stroked. He tried really hard not make any noises, but Elrond knew how to hit the spot, and Legolas was shaking with the strength he put into being quiet.

"Ah…" he panted and he looked desperately into Elrond's eyes. The Lord seemed to know what he needed, because he slammed their mouths together and drank Legolas' wail of pleasure, letting it drown, muffled by their kiss. The Lord hissed when he felt Legolas' climax, and he let go too, thrusting a few erratic times before his orgasm hit him and he shuddered.

They held each other for a long time, coming down from the feeling. It had escalated so fast, they could hardly understand what had happened. Legolas looked at the door and was relieved to find it closed. He didn't think he had been loud this time, but well, they were surrounded by elves, so…

Before straightening himself as best as he could, Legolas looked at Elrond and a sassy smile played on his lips.

"I suppose I will leave you to your…things."

"Right. I am extremely busy as you can see. This means that it might be a long time before I have time to sit down and reply to your father."

"Oh, no," Legolas feigned worry.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Rivendell for longer than you previously anticipated."

Legolas sighed deeply and his eyes glinted with mischief.

"I'll do as you please, my Lord."

Elrond smiled too, the same mischievous feeling in his eyes as Legolas turned around and left.

A few moments later, Glorfindel walked in.

Elrond looked at his friend and advisor and they exchanged a silent, meaningful stare.

"Do you have something to say, my friend?" Elrond asked.

"No, Elrond. Except…"

"What is it?"

Glorfindel chuckled softly.

"You might want to lock the door the next time the Mirkwood Prince needs to talk to you in private."

Having lived way too many years to blush at that, Elrond simply grinned and nodded.

"I will remember next time."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_the end_

 

_Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
